Unfinished Dishes
by bernium
Summary: Mai-Hime, Shizuru and Natsuki. Shoujoai, hooray! A light, fluffy lemon on these two, one marriage, eight years and two kids into the future. Angst? What's that? Lemon warning!


Unfinished Dishes

* * *

It was a late evening in summer, and above a large house in suburban Kyoto, faint streaks of powder blue fought, then dispersed into a darkening sky. As the lamps along the street glowed into life, the Kuga-Fujino household was uncharacteristically quiet. Shizuru had somehow persuaded Natsuki into the bedroom again. Shifting irritably from her cross-legged position on the bed, Natsuki sighed and brought one leg up, leaning her chin heavily on it. Her smooth brow creased, marking the impatience in her sea-green eyes.

Damn, what was that woman up to? It wasn't even 9pm...and she wanted to clean up the kitchen and continue working on this week's project. Suddenly, as if in answer, the bathroom door opened. Smiling wickedly, Shizuru walked out and sat down beside her on the bed, flaxen brown hair falling in loose waves on bare white shoulders. Natsuki's right eyebrow twitched in disbelief. What! Are you really wearing ...nothing...but...but...our kitchen apron...? Other than the obvious, the movement of Shizuru's smooth and shapely thighs beneath the pink material quickly put the answer beyond doubt. Against her delicate skin, the roughly colored cotton made a strange and tantalizing contrast. Natsuki felt her eyes bugging out. Was their apron that small? Shizuru had evidently tied the straps rather lower and tighter than usual - there was enough cleavage showing to induce a heart attack. Unable to tear her eyes away, Natsuki breathed in deeply, "Shizuru..." In reply, the taller woman simply wrapped her arms around Natsuki's neck and began to lick her cheek gently and amorously. Few people knew Shizuru had a very long tongue. In fact, only one knew just how long.

"Natsuki...the kids are doing their homework...don't you think it's time for dessert?"

"Mou, Shizuru, isn't it a little early? I should...do the dishes..."

"Forget the dishes." Shizuru started licking Natsuki's ear, tracing the curves inside with a pointed tip. Though she was still frowning lightly, Natsuki's lips parted without herself noticing.

"I want you now."

The dark-haired woman closed her eyes. She couldn't help feeling Shizuru moving her soft, full breasts against her arm through the cotton fabric of her t-shirt. Natsuki shivered and moved her legs together, growing wet. Between shallow breaths she struggled to think, "Shizuru! How do you expect me to wear that apron again without thinking dirty thoughts! I can't believe you...eight years and you still keep jumping me. I swear, you are a sex maniac!"

Shizuru giggled at the exasperated yet aroused expression on Natsuki's face. "Natsuki? Are you unhappy at something?"

"You bet I am. Watch out!"

Natsuki turned to face Shizuru, pushing her suddenly onto the bed. Landing on the downy mattress with a thump, Shizuru looked up at Natsuki and grinned, crimson eyes gleaming with desire, her face loving, lascivious and amused all at once. Natsuki couldn't help but grin as well. "What the heck. She's so gorgeous when she's like that..." Leaning over Shizuru, she planted a lingering kiss on those angelic lips, moving her own in a warm caress. Shizuru's eyes fluttered shut. Soon Natsuki had to close hers as well. When Shizuru's tongue snaked into her mouth and touched hers, it ignited a burning, tingling wave of desire, spreading throughout her body and gripping her with lust. It felt exactly like the first time they had made love...except that the seductive, curvaceous body beneath her hands was now as familiar to her as her own skin.

As Shizuru's arms entwined about her neck, she removed the apron nimbly and tossed it blindly aside, then placed her hands just below Shizuru's full breasts and massaged them, thumbs stroking her evident arousal. Shizuru shuddered and sighed softly, restrained even in passion. Natsuki smiled knowingly to herself, "Or at least at the start..." Biting Shizuru softly on the neck, she savoured the sharp gasp this elicited. Letting her tongue linger in wet circles, Natsuki tasted the light, familiardeliciousness of her skin, tinged with sweat.The urge to possess Shizuru became painfully unbearable as she moved her hands down her body, holding her down forcefully. Panting, she maneuvered her slim, naked hips between her wife's legs and pushed down into a furnace of heat. "Aaaah...she's soaking wet. God..." When her fingers slid slowly into the center of that heat, Shizuru tilted her head back and cried out, briefly. Slender fingertips gripped Natsuki's back as they fell into a primal rhythm, undulating with rough, thirsting strokes against each other, gasping with desire. At that moment, every movement was a blaze of pleasure through Natsuki. The world began to contract around just Shizuru and her...

Then she heard something.

"Okaa-san? Mama?"

Natsuki stiffened and jolted upright. Shizuru jumped in her arms as well. Whipping her head round, jaw hanging open, she looked at the doorway, light spilling through and illuminating their daughters, Shizuka and Natsumi.

"AAAARGH!"

Natsuki's jaw fell further. She looked at Shizuru, who was blushing, with her hand to her mouth. "Ara, ara..." Raising one arm up, fingers spread, she futilely attempted to shield their children from being scarred. Naturally, she ended up collapsing on the shocked woman below.

"Oof!" "Aargh!" Finally recovering, she covered Shizuru with the blanket, and leapt towards the door. Feeling her face burning, Natsuki blocked the entrance and tried to pull her jaw up. "Uh." Shizuka looked puzzled. "Okaa-san...is Mama sick? Why is she naked? And she sounded like she was in pain...Um...Natsumi was getting sleepy...we came to say goodnight..." Beside her, a picture of cuteness, Natsumi yawned hugely.

"Ah! Shi-chan! Mama had indigestion."

Behind her, Shizuru's expression was priceless.

"See? And we had to exercise to make it go away. So, so...bring Natsumi back to bed first, we'll come right away to tuck her in."

When they had padded down the hallway to their room, Natsuki shut the door in a panic and whipped around to place her back to it, face contorting wildly and uncontrollably. She stared at Shizuru, grinning insanely, face twitching, eyes full of horror. Shizuru took one look at her and put her hand over her mouth, laughing so hard that she finally gave up and wrapped both arms around her stomach. Her graceful Kyoto lady's image was quite ruined when she starting rolling on the bed. When her face finally stopped of its own accord, Natsuki snorted and laughed heartily along with her, leaning heavily against the door.

"We are never, NEVER doing that again."

"Is that so? But my stomach's rather delicate...I often have indigestion, you know."

Natsuki just rolled her eyes. Shizuru finished putting on her nightgown, walked up to her and patted her lightly on her butt.

"Okaa-san...had better put some pants on."

"What? AAAAAARGH!"

Fin

* * *

inspired by two pictures of Sunagimo's wonderful fanart at http/www.geocities.jp/sunagimo9973/top.html

Scarred? Liked it? Comments please :)


End file.
